This is a multicenter national study. Approximately, 40 patients will be screened per year. Screening involves a short questionnaire and blood draw. Staging will involve approximately 10 patients per year. Staging is done to define the risk category for non-diabetic relatives who screened positive for diabetes. The intervention portion of this protocol will involve 1-4 patients per year. Volunteers will undergo one of two intervention trials: parenteral antigen or oral antigen. The actual coordination for this protocol comes from the University of Florida.